The 150th Hunger Games: A Family Matter SYOT
by HiddenBeneathTheMoonlight
Summary: "This year the tributes shall be reaped from families- there will be one brother and sister from each district competing this year"- President Lilly Arnett SYOT OPEN need about 12 more tributes, I can make up others please send in 2 tributes per district or be happy for your district to be changed or your character to be changed a little. Rated T cos it's the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is an idea I just thought of, since a normal games would be a bit boring, let's have a quarter quell! based on if Katniss had died in one of those games or never volunteered and Prim wasn't picked. Basically there's no rebellion. Anyways read this prologue carefully, cos it's my less boring version of the rules :)**

 **President Lilly Arnett**

 **capitol**

"This year is the 150th Hunger Games! The 6th Quarter Quell!" I say excitedly, announcing it to all the district people and the capitolites watching. I am excited actually, this year is going to be absolutely amazing, I can't wait!

I lift up the envelope so it can be seen by the cameras, then slowly open it up, even though I know almost the exact words it has written on the piece of paper.

I start to read out what it says: "This year the tributes will be related - each district has a brother and sister as the district partners."

I expect there is a lot of gasping, but a lot of relief from the families with only one child or not a boy _and_ a girl. Then there is a lot of cheering from capitolites, they are very excited, I know it.

~time skip to an interview with the head gamemaker~

 **Amma Westmoreland**

 **head game maker**

 **(not in POV but to introduce her name if I write it badly and it's confusing: Yvonne Abreu, interviewer)**

"Introducing our head game maker Amma Westmoreland!" shouts Yvonne, the interviewer. I pause for a moment to take a deep breath, I wish that I didn't have to appear on stage or TV for my job but oh well, then walk onto the stage and sit down next to Yvonne.

 **(A/N: If you must know then Amma is wearing a long strapless lilac dress with silver sequins along the neckline, and Yvonne is wearing a short strapless pink dress with a fur bodice and a diamond belt)**

"For those of you who are watching the games for the first time," she smiles for the younger ones watching, it's good that she's trying to be nice at least, I decide to give a little smile now too. "I am Yvonne Abreu, and I interview people from the capitol, like Amma, and the tributes and their families" now she smiles even more.

She pauses, then turns her head towards me. _Just stay calm_ , is what I'm thinking.

"This year's games are very different, aren't they? They are obviously both of our first quarter quells to watch and manage!" does she ever stop smiling? Still, not too bad a flaw, now, is it?

"Well, like you said, it _is_ a quarter quell, so it is going to be very different. I'm looking forward to it." I lie on the last part. We exchange a look as if to say: _I hate these games, but lets get on with it..._ **(and explain the rules too, just wait for something important in the story too)**.

"Will there be volunteers? And what about the people without siblings?" Yvonne asks me.

"I'll answer the 2nd question first since it leads onto the next question. Only people with a sibling of the opposite gender who is also eligible to compete will be in the reaping, the others will be in the family areas where the parents and other people who are too young or old for the games normally stand. If someone gets reaped, then another person can volunteer. If they are a sibling of that person then the other gender tribute will be the same, if they are not, then their own family member will get reaped." neither us are smiling anymore. We are just glad we are not in these districts.

"Will there be a rule where 2 tributes can win?" she asks me, as we are all thinking about how upset these siblings will be.

"Well, as head game maker I am in charge, but it is against the general rules of the games. If president Arnett agrees to it there may be, but right now I don't know" I say, desperately wanting to put my head in my hands. How will I kill off these poor siblings? I really, well and truly, absolutely HATE my job **(might ask you later in this if you want this to happen. Also that hating the job is to do with me hating having to kill characters. I get way too attached to characters in these sort of things :(. Anyway, just wait for the surprise)**

"So the capitol will not be reserving spots for the tributes this year?" Yvonne asks **(if you don't understand this one...)**

I shake my head. "Nope. Though they really would not like any boring tributes. I think the sibling thing will most likely stop that though."

"Can you tell us who the mentors are this year?" Yvonne asks curiously, starting to smile a bit again, now the depressing question is behind us.

"Well, I don't know yet **(** ** _I_** **do)** but there will be a few mentors who will be mentoring their siblings possibly, so this really will be a family matter." We laugh a bit. If only all those people out there knew just how much of a family matter it was...

"I think it's time to say goodbye now then, since we are at the end of our questions about the unique rules of these games." Yvonne states, giving a small nod to the camera crew at the back and sides of the stage and large audience.

The cameras stop rolling and I breathe a deep sigh of relief. Me and Yvonne walk off the stage together. We both take off our make up and change into normal clothes, before meeting up again.

I'm a bit late since I had a couple of phone calls from the other game makers, Terence and Antoinette. I walk into a cafe near my apartment and sit down opposite my twin sister.

"Hey Yvonne! Nice to see you out of stupid make up and dresses!" We both laugh at this. I love being able to just hang out with Yvonne. Ever since she got married and we both got big jobs in the capitol, we only ever see each other at the interview before the games. We both have our long brown pink and green hair tied up in ponytails over our right shoulders and we have no make up on except our pink and green tiger stripes across our cheeks. We are absolutely completely identical.

 **ok, thanks for reading that. Please send in a tribute. I hope this story is original. I haven't seen this type of quarter quell before :)**

 **I am making a list of mentors and escorts now. Well sort of. I'm gonna put up a list of some types of characters I need. I need 3 people to be related to mentors, or somewhere about that number, basically 2-6 to make it interesting, I can help if you need some with names and characters for the mentors which are related to your characters, anyway lets just get on with this.**

 _ **HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR**_


	2. Chapter 2, idk something you may read

**Escorts are needed, I don't think my names are very good, but I woud like to keep Starshine and Rainbow cos I know what they look like in my head.**

 **Since I just absolutely needed to be part of the story I have made a couple tributes. I won't be unfair but I do like them. Will have polls up for it when they are reaped and at the start and near end of games etc, you know for who you want as victor and who your favourite is.**

 **District 4 tributes:**

 **Dew (f) and Rain (m) Oceanblossom (17 year old twins)**

 **have 10 younger siblings (well they are the oldest and the age from youngest to oldest isn't outrageous)**

 **5 brothers - Lake (16), Marlow and Marsh (15), Rio (13) and Bradyn (14)**

 **5 sisters - Marina (12), Misty (5), Oceana (2), Aqua (3) and Carri (7)**

 **Dew has light strawberry blonde hair down to her waist and Rain has the same colour hair but a lot shorter. They both have ocean blue eyes.**

 **Their parents are called Shelly and Marin**

 **I have tributes in my mind for 7 and I could probably do a few bloodbath tributes if I need to, but I need about 12 tributes still**


	3. District 1 Reaping

**Shine Westling (16)**

 **District 1**

I wake up and remember it's the morning of the reaping. Unlike other people I'm not scared. I will definitely volunteer. I couldn't care less about dragging my older brother, Emerald, into these games with me. I hate him. I'm going to win these games and then in front of the cameras I can be all sad he's dead, but even though I can't kill him directly I will be glad of his death.

I pull on a red and black high-low dress and some red and black make-up. Then I put on some dark red low heels and a black leather jacket, before quickly brushing my long, curly blonde hair and letting it flow loosely down to the middle of my back.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen and glare at my brother. Unsurprisingly he glares back. I sit down and eat my breakfast quickly before our family leaves for the reaping in silence. As soon as we are out of the door we split up. I meet my best friend Shay Freeman a little further down the street and we walk to the reaping together.

 **Emerald Westling (18)**

 **District 1**

Our escort Starshine is about to go on stage by the time we all arrive (not acknowledging each other, of course) so I get into the 18 year old boys section at the front as quickly as I can. I have no do doubt my sister will volunteer and drag me into the games with her. Well that's what she thinks, but it's not dragging – I'm going into this games, wanting to be there.

I half daydream until the tributes are reaped. A 14 year old girl is reaped, and of course, Shine volunteers. The girl looks thankful, but I know that she knows Shine isn't doing this for her. I am reaped obviously and make my way up to the stage. We shake hands and walk into the justice building to wait for our family and friends.

My mother is crying and tells me to protect Shine, and our father says he's proud that we'll be representing district 1. We say our final goodbyes and then Shay and Wyatt come in. Similar thing: crying and goodbyes.

Then we board the train with Starshine and our mentors: Adam and Jennie


	4. District 2 Reaping

**Mason Miller (18)**

 **District 2**

I am already awake and ready for breakfast when my mother knocks on the door. Today is the reaping. I am going into the 150th Hunger Games. My sister Georgia is volunteering for us. This sibling thing certainly isn't stopping there from being careers. I really want to win this. I want the honour and I want to be back with my family. But I am _not_ killing my sister. I want to win, but I won't – at least not if she's in the finale.

I open the door to my mum. She smiles weakly at me. I may not have actually said my plan to save Georgia out loud, but she knows what's going to happen. We walk down to the kitchen where she has already laid out breakfast and Georgia is sitting down.

We eat in silence. She would try to argue with me if I told her I would die for her in the games. And I do not want to be arguing just before I die, but I don't want her to stop this plan.

 **Georgia Miller (17)**

 **District 2**

I look at Mason. He thinks I don't know his plan to die for me, but I'm too clever not to. I'm not trying to boast but I am the smarter of the two of us. I won't volunteer now. I don't want either of us to die. If he dies – I won't be able to live.

We get up and since we are already in our reaping outfits, we head down to the town square early together. We only have each other.

"I can't let you die for me! I can't volunteer, knowing you would do that!" I whisper to him as we walk up.

"OK" he whispers back.

I play around with the sleeves of my dress for a bit. It's a long sleeved simple pink dress with some white ribbon on it. I decide to tie up my hair with a hairband I brought with me. I pull it into a simple side ponytail to the left.

Eventually our escort Rainbow has come up, done the boring stuff and is ready to pick the tributes. Rainbow may look like a capitol person with her bright hair and silver make up, but she isn't really. She's half from district 4. She wasn't allowed to work there though. She knows the games aren't an honour, she knows they mess up tributes. At least if I get reaped ever, I'll get the best escort.

She calls out "The female tribute this year is Lili Goldehaven!"

She has the biggest look of guilt on her face ever as a tiny 12 year old steps out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, I can't let this tribute into the games. Maybe I'll die before Mason and he'll win. As long as Lili isn't in it I'm happy. I see a 12 year old boy and a couple of 15-16 year old boys. They all whisper variations of 'thank you' s to me as I walk up to the stage.

"My name is Georgia Miller. I'm sorry district 2, but I won't be your victor this year so I won't do that silly confident career thing introducing myself as the next victor. Cos I won't be, and I'm not coming back so goodbye district 2." I choke out. This isn't an act, and I am leaving forever. My brother runs up to the stage and hugs me. My mother is on the floor screaming and crying.

"I'm so sorry" Rainbow whispers, pretending to give an affectionate hug.

"Thank you, from both of us. We may not be victors but we'll go out with a bang. I'm just glad to be able to spend time with someone like you, Rainbow." I whisper back, sincerely.

 **Mason Miller**

 **District 2**

My sister just volunteered for the games. She has admitted wewill not win. I agree. Goodbye district 2. At least we saved that poor, poor family.

Off we go to the waiting room in the justice building. Georgia collapses into my arms. My mother walks in.

"Goodbye. I wish it wasn't true, what you said, but I hate to admit it is. I'll miss you so much. One day something meaningful will happen. The districts will rebel someday. They aren't now, but one day they will." She hugs us and we cry and say goodbye, then we board the train. We won't be home until our funerals.

 **I like these characters and they aren't bloodbaths but they will probably die. I'm not giving you spoilers but they sort of want to die. To get someone with a family out.**


End file.
